


untitled (or, the one where zayn leaves marks on niall)

by ladadadi



Series: Meme Fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Ziall ficathon</p><blockquote>
<br/><a href="http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html?thread=55651#t55651">zayn really, really likes making niall blush. actually, he's pretty drawn to niall's skin in general and how red lovebites look on his thighs, neck, etc. cue zayn's ~artistic side coming out in the middle of sex.</a><br/></blockquote>
    </blockquote>





	untitled (or, the one where zayn leaves marks on niall)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ziall ficathon
>
>>   
> [zayn really, really likes making niall blush. actually, he's pretty drawn to niall's skin in general and how red lovebites look on his thighs, neck, etc. cue zayn's ~artistic side coming out in the middle of sex.](http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html?thread=55651#t55651)  
> 

Of all the ways Zayn can have Niall, he likes him best like this: spread out and breathless, his eyes squeezed shut and his skinny chest already flushed. He looks like a canvas just waiting there, so Zayn runs his nails up Niall's stomach over his ribs and back down again, leaving faint trails on his skin. Niall moans and opens his eyes a little, and Zayn bites his lip when Niall reaches up to grab the headboard. Zayn leans in, kisses Niall for a moment and then moves down, sucking lovebites into Niall's neck and along his collarbones. He spends extra time on Niall's nipples, biting until they're a dark pink and Niall's hips are rolling up into Zayn's stomach. His stomach is next, Zayn testing the gentle ridges of Niall's abs with his teeth, and then his hips, the skin just above his boxers.

"Jesus, you're a tease," Niall breathes. Zayn grins up at him and pulls off Niall's pants so he can take his hip between his teeth and leave shallow indentations in his skin. Niall lets his head fall back with a curse, and Zayn takes that as a cue to slide his mouth around Niall's cock. He rakes his fingers down Niall's thighs and sinks his nails into the flesh just above his knee where he knows Niall's sensitive, and Niall shivers and flexes up into Zayn's mouth just like Zayn predicted he would. "Smug twat," Niall says without looking.

Zayn pulls off and tells him, "You shouldn't insult the person who's sucking your dick, you know."

"What if he's being a smug twat about it?"

Zayn laughs and licks at the head of Niall's cock. "You should be glad I know so much about you."

"What, and let your ego get even more out of control?" Zayn pinches the back of Niall's knee and makes him yelp. "Alright, alright, you're the best I ever had, calm down already."

"You're the twat," Zayn informs him, then sucks him down again. He leaves marks all over Niall's chest and thighs, the red standing out starkly against his pale skin, but he lets Niall come on his face when he's done and figures that evens it out.


End file.
